Cinderelena
by Rennuian
Summary: Cinderella with GW cast. When Crown Prince Heero returns home, Relena hopes to wed him. She enlists the help of a certain boy, little realizing the he will, instead, help her fall. Shonen ai, a little Relena bashing, some ooc-ness, humour


> Cinderelena  
by NekosouChan
> 
> Prologue
> 
> Long ago there was a mighty kingdom named Korinth and it was ruled by the Royal family and a Council of ten. The King was a man in the twilight of his years and many called him a stern but just ruler. His marriage to his present Queen was one of political purposes, meant to strengthen his power. His first marrige had been a marriage of love but unfortunately she had not lived long. Barely had she delivered the Crown Prince when she had fell ill and died not long after. 
> 
> By the advice of the Council, the King married Quaterine, the daughter of the ruler of the neighbouring kingdom. Quaterine and Chrystal were as different as night was to day. Whereas Chrystal was a dark-haired spirited woman full of vigor and action but of little words, Quaterine was a gentle woman of sunshine hair who loved gardening and disliked the delicate dancing of politics. Even their sons reflected their mother's temperament.
> 
> Heero, the son of Chrystal [1], was a somber dark-haired boy who spoke little but was quick of mind and deeds. His cool, hard demeanor made him few friends but those he did call comrades were very close and true to him. His half brother, Quatre, son of Quaterine, was a youth with platinum blonde hair that shone and shimmered. The slightly smaller and younger youth was loved by everyone and made friends easily much more easily than Heero. While not as adverse to politics as his mother, he was just as quick-witted as his brother and often helped when he could. But under his friendliness and smiles lies a core of iron will and strength that made him a formidable enemy, or a trustworthy ally.
> 
> As the Crown Prince, Heero had been fostered away to his grandfather's kingdom to learn what he could of ruling and life. It had long been a tradition to do thus. However, when the King grew old and ill, he sent for the Prince to return home to Korinth. For the Prince was now of a suitable age to be betrothed and it would be better if the next King in line already had a wife and child to bolster his claim. 
> 
> And so it was that 8 years after being fostered away, at the age of 15, the Crown Prince Heero returned home. His return was cause for a day of great celebration, for the King had given orders for a magnificent ball to be held one night after his return. All eligible maidens of the kingdom were asked to be present, so that the Crown Prince would have the best choice available. A political marriage with a daughter of other kingdoms was not, at the moment, suitable for there were no daughters of proper age and the nearest suitable candidate was too old for the young prince.
> 
> Alas, little did they know that Crown Prince Heero had different ideas in mind.... 
> 
> [1] uh, I just named her myself. I don't think Heero's parents' names are given.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 1
> 
> He tightened his fist and slammed it into the nearest wall of his apartments. "Damn him!" he cursed, then repeated various expletives insulting his father's doubtful ancestry and sexual exploits in different languages. How dare he subject _him_, the Crown Prince, to the humility of being paraded before hungry female wolves and thieving political vultures outside as if he was some piece of choice meat to be auctioned out.
> 
> "Brother!" a light tenor voice called in greeting.
> 
> Crown Prince Heero turned around in surprise to note his younger by one year brother grinning at him from the bed. He had drawn his dagger out in reflex but sheathed it upon realizing who the uninvited person was.
> 
> "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Or maybe coffee? You look pretty worn out," Prince Quatre offered. Heero narrowed his eyes and studied his brother carefully. He had only been seven when he last saw Quatre, who was six then. There had never been any sibling rivalry between the both of them and of all Quatre was probably the only who knew him the best. Now a boy on the verge of leaving the childhood behind, Quatre still looked like a little angel on earth and his smile was as sincere as it was when he was a child. Woe betide the person who underestimated him however. 
> 
> But there was something wrong, he could feel it. His informants at the Palace had reported that Quatre had had an argument with the King, a thing unheard of for the loving, sweet-tempered youth, some time ago.
> 
> "What's wrong, Quatre?" he asked shortly, sinking down opposite him. Quatre blinked his wide eyes in mock astonishment but he wasn't deceived. 
> 
> "Wrong? What do you mean, Heero?"
> 
> "You can't lie to me. I know something is wrong with you and Father. What is it?"
> 
> "You know what happened?" Quatre asked softly, looking down at his twined hands. Locks of hair fell forward to obscure his suddenly troubled features.
> 
> "No, I only know something happened. Father is very good as hushing things up."
> 
> "Well.." his head sunk down low and now only gleaming hair filled his vision. Heero waited patiently for Quatre to continue on. 
> 
> "It's about me." The voice which delivered it was carefully without emotion but Heero could sense the tension in those few words. A youth slightly taller than him with brown hair swept to one side of his face and obscuring it stepped into view from the balcony outside. Green orbs, or orb rather since one was hidden, stared steadily at the Crown Prince while he carefully came in and placed a possessive hand on Quatre's shoulder. The youth was dressed in the palace guards' uniform. "Or us rather."
> 
> "Trowa!" Quatre smiled and glanced up as he scooted to one side of the bed to make way for the youth. Heero was beginning to see the picture as he watched the tiny almost unseen constant interaction between the two. Quatre loved Trowa and the guard loved him too. No doubt about that at all.
> 
> Quatre looked back almost in challenge to his brother, a thing he almost never done before in Heero's memory. He had never been one for direct confrontation; seems like things had changed. "Father disapproves of us being together."
> 
> Heero ignored his little brother for the moment and turned to Trowa. "Name?"
> 
> "Trowa Barton, your Highness. Red Guard."
> 
> Well, at least he was qualified in terms of being able to safeguard Quatre. The Red Guards are the elite of the kingdom's army and happened to be personal bodyguards of the Royal family. Which would account for how Quatre and Trowa met. He let a small smile creep in. "Good job, Trowa. First time ever my brother showed some spine."
> 
> "Heero!" the blond boy cried indignantly and flung a pillow at him. Heero grinned, a rare moment, and ducked then returned fire. After a moment's hesitation, Trowa joined in the assault. 
> 
> Outside, passing servants and guards wondered what all the ensuing shouting and laughter were about. They were hesitant to enter, though, for Crown Prince Heero was well known for his incendiary tendencies. And none of them had a wish to die early.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 2
> 
> The girl frowned at the speck of dirt and furiously rubbed it away. Satisfied it was now spotless she relaxed and tossed back her shoulder-length light brown hair. She was about to rise and throw the rag back into the kitchen when the front door slammed open, bringing in a new load of dust and dirt.
> 
> "Damn," she sighed. A familiar girl with long hair and the longest set of split eyebrows strode in, leaving a set of muddy prints behind her. She walked past the kneeling girl then turned back as if suddenly noticing the mess she made on the polished floor.
> 
> "Oops, sorry, Relena," she said without the least apologetic tone in her words. She grinned wickedly and flew up the staircase to the upper levels of the house like a banshee wind on the loose.
> 
> "Yeah, right, Dorothy." Relena muttered sarcastically. Her stepsister was a very annoying pest. Unfortunately, her stepmother was even worse. The Lady Une had married her father a year after he, the Lord Kraft, had mourned the death of her beautiful mother. Barely two years later her father had followed suit. The Lady Une had good looks and brains, that much she admitted, but she fell way short of kindness and humanity. Good fashion sense too, now that she thought of it. She would have been much more beautiful if she let her hair free like Dorothy, but she kept it plaited and tied into two buns on each side of her head. It made her look rather weird. And to tie it with ribbons like a little girl? Economic, yes. Beautiful, definitely no. 
> 
> "Have you finished with the floor, Relena? You've the laundry to do and the kitchen to clean up."
> 
> Speak of the devil, she thought. "Almost."
> 
> "Hurry up. I'm expecting important visitors," the Lady Une said coldly. 
> 
> "Of course," she muttered and increased her speed. It was most probably that Treize fellow from the next kingdom. He was tall and handsome enough, but just not her type. Besides being way too old for her. Now, the Crown Prince was a different matter entirely.
> 
> She'd seen him once when she was little and both her parents had been alive. As important nobles, they'd been invited to one of the Crown Prince's birthday parties. She had hated him at first, for he ignored her every overture and words and he even dared to threaten to kill her! All he did was to play with his brother Prince Quatre. She'd been smitten shortly by his intense, serious eyes and beautiful tousled hair that made her want to comb it back into order. She'd been dreaming about him ever since. She never got the chance to see him again, since he was fostered away the next year and her parents had passed away. The Lady Une was not so close to the Royal family as to be invited to any social functions so she couldn't even ask Quatre about his brother.
> 
> But she'd heard that the Crown Prince had returned. What would Heero look like now? Taller certainly, with the same beautiful eyes and mussed hair. Maybe he'd grown out of his cold shell and would be more receptive to her advances. But she couldn't be seen like this now. She'd need a new dress, a manicure, a.
> 
> _Ting! Ting! Ting!_
> 
> Relena shot out of her daydream. The doorbell was ringing. "Well, answer it, girl!" the Lady Une said irritably from her seat in the living room. She quickly brushed the worst of the dust and dirt away from her tattered dress and opened the door. A man dressed in costly silk in the colours of the Palace stood there. He looked officous and important.
> 
> "Where are the masters of this house?" he asked, eyes sweeping over Relena then obviously dismissing her as a lowly servant. She felt insulted by that and leveled her best glare at him.
> 
> "Yes, how may I help you, sir?" Lady Une appeared as if by magic and pushed Relena away. "I am mistress here."
> 
> "By the order of the King, all females of beauty and of an age to be betroth to the Crown Prince are asked to attend the Gathering Ball held in honour of the Crown Prince Heero two nights hence." The man bowed and left. Relena had heard every word and seen the calculating glint in the Lady Une's wife.
> 
> "A ball!" Dorothy crowed from behind. "With the Prince!"
> 
> Like vultures gathering, Relena thought scornfully, little realizing she herself was reflecting the same eager greed. "Well, why are you standing there, girl? You've got work to do!" the Lady Une cried sharply when she noticed Relena standing there.
> 
> A ball, she thought to herself as she drifted dreamily into the kitchen. A chance to meet Heero. But Une wouldn't let her go, that was certain. But..she could sneak out. And she'd need a dress. All she had were old ones, out of fashion and ill fitting to show off her worldly beauty. What could she do? 
> 
> Of course! She thought exultantly. Duo would know. Duo knew everything!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 3
> 
> "You cried, lady? Never fear! Your knight in shining armour is here to save you!" A boy leapt into her room easily. Not quite an easy feet considering that her room was three floors up and the only access was a staircase that was barred by Lady Une. The boy grinned rakishly and tossed his long brown braid over his shoulder and smoothened out his black priest-like clothing.
> 
> "What's up, Relena?"
> 
> "I called you over 24 hours ago," she bit out, glaring at him.
> 
> "Hey, hey, I was busy!" Duo protested. Besides, he told himself. _If I didn't owe you for that one time I wouldn't even be near here._
> 
> "The Crown Prince Heero has returned," Relena informed him. She waited expectantly for a reaction. And waited. And waited. "Well?"
> 
> "So? I'm just a street rat. Royalty doesn't concern me," Duo shrugged and perched on an old rickety chair.
> 
> "I want to attend the ball."
> 
> "The one they're holding tonight? Then why are you here?" Duo asked in surprise. He laced his fingers together and blinked at her.
> 
> "Have you ever noticed my clothes?" Relena asked sarcastically as she fingered the holes in the faded dress. "Besides, Lady Une barred the door. I can't get out. I need the Doctor's help."
> 
> "Relena, I have never known a door to stand in your way," Duo told her, wryly. "Don't you usually bash it down?"
> 
> "And get myself into an even worse mess? I'd need a bath, which I don't have time for! Call the Doctor now!"
> 
> Duo frowned at her. "This isn't a light matter, Relena. I don't have that many wishes left."
> 
> "Duo. Call. The. Doctor. Now. It's a matter of life or death. I need to see Heero!" Relena glared at him, arms folded over her not-very-ample bosom. Duo hesitated then brought out a small carved scythe. He rubbed it insistently and presently a glowing green smoke oozed out and coalesced into a not so young man with weird metallic eye implants and a metallic claw.
> 
> "Yo, Doctor J," Duo greeted.
> 
> "What is it?" Dr. J asked. "I was in the middle of a very important experiment, Duo. I was –"
> 
> "Doctor J!"
> 
> Duo saw him wince visibly. "Yes, Relena?"
> 
> "I need to be presentable to the Crown Prince."
> 
> "You do, do you?" the genie grinned viciously and waved his hand. When the smoke cleared Duo saw Relena not in a ballroom dress but in a set of black armor with a long onyx cape. Emblazoned across a bobbing balloon tied to the scythe in her hand was the word 'Deathscythe'.
> 
> "Kawaii!" Duo laughed. "That's cute!"
> 
> "_DOCTOR J!_"
> 
> "Hey, you look presentable to me!" But Dr. J waved his hand again. This time Relena was covered in a white trenchcoat and her long hair had somehow been shaped into a mushroom-like puff around her that only allowed one eye to be seen.
> 
> "_DOCTOR J!!!_"
> 
> Duo laughed again.
> 
> "What's the matter with her? She looked attractive enough to me like that," he grumbled. But he waved his hand again and this time Relena appeared in a beautiful long blue dress with her hair done up in some intricate pattern that Duo couldn't discern. Silver leaf earrings and matching jewelry adorned her.
> 
> "That's better," Relena admired herself, preening all the while like a peacock.
> 
> "Picky," Dr. J muttered to Duo who agreed softly. "That's one wish gone, Duo."
> 
> "I know. But if it keeps her out of my life it makes me happy enough," the boy nodded.
> 
> "Well, my experiments await me. Remember, there's only a short-term warranty for those clothes, Relena. They have short shelf life and will expire exactly at 12 o'clock midnight, not a second more but maybe less. Bye."
> 
> "Wait!" Relena cried.
> 
> "What is it now?" he asked, not bothering to hide his anger.
> 
> "I said I need to look presentable."
> 
> "So?"
> 
> "No woman of good reputation will be without an escort. Nor transportation."
> 
> "So you want a few Gundams to take you to the ball? I suppose Sandrock will look impressive enough"
> 
> "NO! Dress Duo up, please. And I want a proper limo," Relena stated.
> 
> "Wait! You gotta be kidding me! There is no way I'm going to the Palace!" Duo cried in alarm and started backing away.
> 
> "Sorry, Duo. But I want her out of my life too," Dr. J muttered apologetically as he caught the retreating boy by the braid and in a wave of his hand Duo was dressed in rich black clothing trimmed in gold. A black half-cloak with scarlet underneath and shining boots completed the looks.
> 
> "I'm out of limos. You get a flying carpet instead. BYE!"
> 
> Before Relena could even protest Doctor J zipped back inside the carved scythe and a large beautiful carpet appeared in his place.
> 
> Duo sighed. Might as well get it all over with. "Come on, Relena. Or we'll be late."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 4
> 
> "Relax, Heero," the youth said softly beside him. The boy had jet black hair slicked back into a tail and dark obsidian eyes. 
> 
> "They are not chasing after you, Wufei," Heero returned quietly while smiling woodenly to another girl. Chang Wufei was the son-in-law of the Ch'in Ambassador and had followed the ambassador here to learn of other people and customs. They had met each other in a mock-battle and respect grew between them when each realized the other was as good and skilled as himself. 
> 
> "Nor are they after you," Heero told Quatre who stood on his other side and was grinning openly. Trowa was nearby too, in his duty as Quatre's protector, although Heero knew the King still disapproved of it. The Queen, to the best of his knowledge, had voiced no protest at all and so far had shown her approval for her son. None of the girls bothered approaching Quatre; probably because Trowa wore a touch-or-even-see-Quatre-and-you're-dead face.
> 
> "Ugh, look at that one," Wufei muttered, discreetly pointing at a girl in black with long hair and the strangest split eyebrows who was laughing loudly at some joke or other. 
> 
> "Dorothy, daughter of Lady Une and Lord Kraft," Quatre identified easily.
> 
> "Ugly," Trowa observed. "Loud, crude."
> 
> "Didn't know there were so many girls in the kingdom," Heero grumbled under his breath as a new one strode in. He lifted his eyes to examine the newest and gasped in surprise. "Wow," was all he could say.
> 
> "She does look very beautiful," Trowa observed. "Very attractive."
> 
> "Trowa!" Quatre protested, blinking wide hurt eyes at him.
> 
> "But not as much as you," Trowa finished.
> 
> "Oh, thank you, Trowa," Quatre flushed with pleasure and turned to peer at the girl. "But you are right, she does look better than most of the girls here so far."
> 
> The girl who entered with her escort had an elaborate hairstyle that accentuated the lines of her youthful face. She wore a blue dress that showed off her slim figure and was highlighted by the glittering silver jewellery she wore. All in all, she was a very pretty girl.
> 
> "Relena, daughter of Lord Kraft and the Lady Kraft," Quatre finally said. "I haven't seen her in years. Remember her, Heero? She came to your birthday the year before you left. Heero? Heero!"
> 
> Heero was still staring at Relena who was followed by her escort, a boy with the longest braid Quatre had ever seen and black clothing that suited him very well.
> 
> "Well, looks like he is smitten," Wufei chuckled. "No more doubt at all."
> 
> ***
> 
> "There he is, Duo!" Relena smiled triumphantly. Duo figured he could keep his temper in line. He'd never been this close to the Palace before and its splendour was overwhelming him. It was easy to keep on a pleasant, happy face. As long as he ignored Relena that is.
> 
> "I see him," Duo replied glancing at the direction she was headed. A group of four boys stood there, watching everyone else. One was a brown-haired Red Guard who stood protectively near the blond Prince Quatre. The dark haired one must be Crown Prince Heero while the other one must be the one people said was from Ch'in, wherever Ch'in was. The Crown Prince was dressed in dark green clothing with a golden circlet holding part of his dark hair back. He looked every inch the noble, handsome Prince.
> 
> ***
> 
> "She's coming here," said Wufei. "It must be mutual attraction."
> 
> "Heero?" Quatre glanced at his brother. Heero was still staring, fixated. Quatre nudged him, hard. "Brother, it's rude to stare."
> 
> "Oh, sorry." Heero straightened himself as Quatre observed his impassive mask slip into action. Relena drew closer as did her escort who was looking around everywhere at everyone else, as if he tried to take everything in at once. "Heeee~ro!" the girl called out as she neared them. Heero did not reply but merely stared. She still called him with that irritating way of hers that hadn't changed over the years of his fostering away. And it still irked him enough to do something to stop it, permanently. 
> 
> "Your Highness," Relena bowed upon arrival. They all waited expectantly and waited and waited, then Relena stomped the escort's foot.
> 
> "OWW! Hey-sorry. Give me a break, would ya? May I present, the Lady Relena," the escort muttered then turned away to nurse his foot. Quatre found it comical and grinned widely. The escort caught him smiling and winked back at him.
> 
> "I'm her escort, Duo. Nice to meet you all," the youth grinned and waved, only to receive another attack from Relena, this time a discreet kick at the shins.
> 
> "It is permissionable. There is no need to be so formal," Heero interrupted.
> 
> "Of course," Trowa said softly behind them, amusement in his voice.
> 
> "How is your grandfather, Heero?" Relena asked. Apparently she'd taken his admonishment to heart and addressed him on a first name basis.
> 
> Wufei noticed that Heero's eyes were not on the young girl but rather on her escort who kept glancing around, almost as if he felt cornered.
> 
> "He is in good health, Lady Relena. Who is your escort?" Heero asked impassively. "He seems to be very worried."
> 
> Duo started. "Oh sorry. It's a reflex action," he got out before Relena stepped in front of him smiling sweetly. Predatorily, Wufei thought privately. 
> 
> "Duo is a kinsman, Heero. He is just here to make sure nothing unwanted happens to me while in the company of others as my father is deceased and I have no brothers," Relena said. Wufei caught the threatening gesture she made behind her back and hid a grin. She wanted something to happen with Heero and would kill Duo if he interfered. "Come, they are starting the music. Dance with me, please, Heero?"
> 
> Heero stared at the hand she held out then forced a slight smile. "If you do not mind, there are some things I would like to discuss with your escort."
> 
> Quatre shot a glance at his brother. Wasn't that a bit too fast? He had barely spent five minutes in her company! But Relena's smile grew brighter if anything else.
> 
> "Of course, Heero," Relena told him and turned to Duo. Wufei caught the slight whisper and hid his grin. "_Be good, Duo. Don't mess this up_."
> 
> Relena then turned to Quatre and engaged the youth in a conversation about the latest wedding dress fashions in the street.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> Duo felt his insides melt and he wanted to run the other way but if he did that, Relena would hunt him down and kill him. So he looked everywhere but at the Crown Prince. Which was why he had forgotten to announce Relena to him and got his foot stomped for all his troubles. 
> 
> "OWW! Hey-_sorry_! Give me a break, would ya? May I present, the Lady Relena," he muttered, quickly pulling away to see if she had broken any bones. This would be the very last time he did Relena any favours! He caught the younger Prince chuckling in mirth and winked to him. He hastily stopped adding anything else to that wink when he realized the Red Guard frowned rather nastily at him and turned the wave at Quatre to a greeting to everyone else.
> 
> "I'm her escort, Duo. Nice to meet you all," he smiled at them all and quickly tried to dodge Relena's kick but failed miserably.
> 
> He could feel the Crown Prince's hard stare at him even with his back half turned away. Love at first sight, he told himself, sucks. He kept an ear on the conversation while observing everyone else. It would be good if he could recognize all the nobles by sight, he thought absently. It would make his life easier when he had to escape from them or maybe even steal from them.
> 
> Suddenly Heero was talking about him. "..Who is your escort? He seems to be very worried."
> 
> He spun around quickly and cursed his body for reacting before his brain could think it through. "Oh sorry. It's a reflex action," the words tumbled out before he got control of his tongue. He promptly lost it when he gazed into the Crown Prince's eyes. Luckily, Relena stepped in front of him and hid his view of him.
> 
> He sighed inaudibly and resented the gesture she made at him. He started thinking of ways to get back at Relena for this. She hadn't the right to be so rude to him! Maybe it was worth another wish to get her gone permanently from his life. Oh he won't kill her, but maybe a few years with a stepmother worse than Lady Une might improve her disposition.
> 
> ".with your escort," Crown Prince Heero finished. Duo started again to hear the low, clear voice address him for the second time in the evening. His heart did double-time and nearly broke free of its moorings. What _was_ getting into him? He'd had a few girls before, and even liked one well enough to consider her for quite a long time. But he'd never felt so strange and clumsy in front of another boy before!
> 
> "_Be good, Duo. Don't mess this up_."
> 
> Do vowed to ignore that. Oh, he'd mess her up good. But then..No, he will never tell a lie. Run and hide yes, but never lie. He desperately wished he could kill the nerves in the elbow Heero (when did the title Crown Prince disappear to be replace by simple, casual Heero?) held to guide him away from the throng and to a closed off balcony. He stepped free and took a few jaunty steps forward. 
> 
> A new thought struck him and Duo's heart did another drop. Heero was probably going to marry Relena. Why else would he bring the escort outside for a talk? For some reason that made him sad and miserable. Relena didn't deserve Heero.
> 
> "My name is Heero," the other boy said calmly.
> 
> "Yeah," he summoned up a weak grin. "I know, your Highness. I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell, at your service."
> 
> "No need to be formal. Just Heero is enough for me."
> 
> Just Heero? There was no way he was just Heero' to him. He was everything but that! What's wrong with me tonight? Duo wondered. Here he was barely an hour with the Crown Prince and he already thought of him as a lover and as _his_. Scrub your brains, Duo, its gathering cobwebs, he told himself.
> 
> ***
> 
> Relena had finally wandered off to talk with the other nobles and left the three boys feeling very relieved. She had not been subtle at all as the whole topic of the conversation revolved around weddings. Quatre wondered whether Lady Une knew her wayward stepdaughter was wandering around and decided that it was not his business. "See him?" Quatre whispered to Trowa. 
> 
> The three of them, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were in the upper galleries from where one could look down see all that happened in the balconies below. Quatre felt guilty at spying on his brother, but he was concerned for him. Besides, Trowa wanted to know what was happening too and Wufei had made a wager that Heero was going for Duo and not Relena.
> 
> "There," Trowa said quietly. He moved aside and gently showed Quatre where to look. Wufei hid a slight smile at the way the two cuddled close together without even realizing it consciously. The King had the power to separate them, and he didn't want to see that happen to his friends. But as a foreigner, and not even the Ambassador, there wasn't much he could do. Maybe there was some other way he could help, Wufei mused.
> 
> "They're kissing!" the blond prince whispered excitedly.
> 
> "Actually, Heero is doing it," Trowa reported. "But Duo seems to be enjoying it too."
> 
> Quatre watched the scene below with avid interest. Heero had pushed Duo up against the wall and was kissing the long braided boy deeply. Duo didn't seem to be protesting much; he had his arms around the Crown Prince and the crisp night air brought sounds of moaning up to their level. Relena is going to be very upset about this, Quatre thought, not even pitying the girl much.
> 
> Suddenly Duo tensed and pushed Heero away. Quatre could hear the bells ring the twelfth hour. Heero looked surprise and didn't react in time to catch Duo who cursed loudly and dashed away.
> 
> "What?! Trowa!" Quatre said sharply but the brown-haired Red Guard was already moving away. He pushed himself up and together he and Wufei dashed after them. Why had Duo suddenly pushed Heero away? Maybe, maybe Duo didn't like those kind of pairings, Quatre thought with a sickened feeling. But how was his brother taking it?
> 
> "Heero!" Quatre changed his course and went after his brother while Trowa and Wufei gave chased to Duo.
> 
> ***
> 
> "_DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!_" Duo cursed himself, as he ran and brushed tears away at the same time. Relena jogged by his side, barely keeping pace with him. Already their fine clothes had faded and Duo was dressed in his old black priest-like clothing and Relena in her tattered worn dress. 
> 
> The carpet had taken them only out of sight of the pursuing guards then faded into nothingness. From there they had to dash and run, taking to the alleyways and backlanes to avoid the guards.
> 
> "DUO!" Relena cried, breathless. "What did you do? Why are they chasing us?" the girl reached out to grasp Duo by the arm and jerked him about. "Duo, if you made Heero hate me-"
> 
> Duo slapped her without a second's thought. "You, you you! That's all you ever think of, Relena! You're a selfish, spoiled brat!"
> 
> Relena gaped at him then touched her red cheek carefully, as if she didn't believed it happened. "You - you - you dare hit me?"
> 
> "Go home, Relena. Stay there and die for all I care. Don't you ever call me again," Duo hissed at her and disappeared into the night. Relena could find her way back herself, he thought nastily.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Interlude Day 1
> 
> Heero stared pensively ahead, not noting the brightly lit town spread out before him, nor the fact that he was up high upon the roof of one of the Palace's four towers, the West Tower to be precise. The cold night wind gently ruffled his hair and chilled his skin, but he did not take notice of it either.
> 
> The only thing that was on his mind were bright cheerful eyes set in a face that captivated him from the start. What had gone wrong? he wondered bleakly. He had seen it in the braided boy's eyes, his body. He had wanted him as much as he did. Duo had definitely responded positively and to be blunt, he had been the first to make a move.
> 
> The Crown Prince closed his eyes and pillowed his head on his knees. Why did Duo run away? PerhapsMaybe Duo hated him. Or Duo thought he was a pervert? Or- Heero clenched his fists. Self-doubting would only lead him to more trouble. Not to mention a headache. He wasn't having girl troubles at all. It was boy troubles at plague here, he thought sourly. 
> 
> There was something hard in his fist, he realized. Heero brought his right hand up and slowly relaxed it. A scythe carved of wood lay there. It was evidently a pendant of a sort, for it hung from a long silver chain. Strange, it looked familiar. Heero had no recollection of picking it up from anywhere. There were long strands of hair entangled in the chain, hair that evoked the painful memory of its probably owner. 
> 
> He rubbed the surface and found it smooth. It was a skillfully carved piece of wood, and to judge from its worn and smooth surface it was very much used and mayhap loved. He narrowed his eyes; smoke was issuing from the scythe. _What?_ He immediately threw the scythe into the air, thinking it an explosive of a sort.
> 
> He congratulated himself for not gaping when the scythe flew smoothly out then turned around to fly back at him. It settled gently on the ground at his feet with the smoke still coming out. The smoke suddenly shrunk back on itself and coalesced into an aged man whose one eye seemed impaired and whose arm a metal limb replaced.
> 
> _Who?!_ Heero crouched and drew his rapier. "Omae o korosu!"
> 
> "Heero!" the apparition snapped sharply. "This is not the time for games."
> 
> His rapier had cleaved right through the enemy as easily as a knife goes through butter. Disappointingly, no blood spurted nor did he hear any groan of pain. Not to be outdone, Heero sheathed the rapier in one smooth motion and threw a LN² (localized non-nuclear) mine [1], an explosive of his own creation guaranteed to blow up entire buildings. 
> 
> _Boooooommm!_
> 
> ***
> 
> Quatre nearly fell over when the very foundations of the Palace shook and trembled. He caught his balance quickly however and turned to check on Trowa who had recovered faster and had drawn his ARMSÔ (Armored Reloading Multiple Shooter). Quatre wasn't worried however. He recognized the tremors as something that used to happen on a fairly regular basis years ago. Maybe now was the time to test the mettle of the engineer who had reconstructed the Palace foundations during the years of Heero's fostering.
> 
> "Heero's at it with the bombs again," he explained calmly to Trowa.
> 
> ***
> 
> He glared at the apparition. The apparition glared back at him. Impossible. How could his newest and best explosive fail? A discreet glance around showed the LN² not much of a failure after all. He was no longer at the top of the Tower but at its base with the rubble all around him. A good part of the rubble was from the part of the Palace connected to the Tower, and the rest was the Tower itself.
> 
> "Good," the ghost-like thing said grudgingly. "No finesse, but all power."
> 
> "Who are you?" Heero asked flatly. The man facing him smiled rather sneeringly.
> 
> "Doctor J, Genie Extraordinary, at your service, pup."
> 
> "Pup?" the Crown Prince echoed menacingly.
> 
> "Would you prefer Perfect Soldier?" came the sarcastic reply.
> 
> "Exactly."
> 
> The genie sweatdropped.
> 
> "You came from this." Heero held up the scythe.
> 
> "I marvel at your powers of intuition," he said dryly.
> 
> "Then you are mine, genie," Heero grinned maliciously.
> 
> The genie snorted. "Until someone else rubs the sycthe."
> 
> "How many wishes have I?"
> 
> "Three," came the tightlipped reply.
> 
> A golden opportunity he couldn't pass on. "For my first wish, Genie, I want the _biggest_ and _most powerful_ bomb in the world, one that can blow even you up!"
> 
> Doctor J sweatdropped. 
> 
> "Genie, my second wish, I want to know everything about," Heero hesitated. ""I want to know all you can tell me about Duo. My third and last wish, tell me how I can find him."
> 
> Doctor J stared steadily at him then took a deep breath. "First wish, _nothing_ can blow me up, so that wish is invalid. Second wish, my contract prevents me from revealing confidential information about previous employers, so that is invalid too. Third, Duo lives on the streets in your town, sometimes in the ruins of Maxwell Church. He has a very distinctive braid," he added sarcastically. "And you're such a smart fellow, I know you can find him. Three wishes done and finished. It has been a pleasure working for you."
> 
> The genie disappeared in a flash of smoke. Heero jumped and stomped and endlessly blew up the small scythe but nothing he did summoned the genie forth again. 
> 
> "OMAE O KORUSO!!"
> 
> [1] Inspiration from Neon Genesis Evangelion. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Interlude Day 3
> 
> "Heero."
> 
> ""
> 
> "Heero, you haven't been eating lately."
> 
> ""
> 
> "Heero, did you hear anything I've just said?"
> 
> ". It takes a man a month or more before he can die of hunger."
> 
> Quatre sighed helplessly and sank down beside his brooding brother. Heero had been a tightly wound up bomb, set to explode at the slightest provocation ever since that ball fiasco. Everyone had been tiptoeing around him. And he went missing for long periods of time, telling no one where he was going or where he'd been. This was actually one of the few rare times he could corner the Crown Prince.
> 
> "Are you worried about him?" Quatre pressed gently. 
> 
> "Who?" came the sullen reply.
> 
> "Duo. The one who came with Relena," he said. Then added, "The one whom you were french-kissing and lip locking with."
> 
> The Crown Prince did not reply. Quatre sighed and gingerly settled down again beside his brother, trying to find a safe and comfortable spot. Gingerly and carefully because Heero was seated on the edge of the roof of the South Tower. Heero normally liked to go to the West Tower, but he had inadvertantly destroyed it in his mad and futile attempt to kill a genie.
> 
> The two brothers silently stared ahead, each taking unasked but welcomed comfort in the presence of the other. After a long moment, the Crown Prince reluctantly spoke up.
> 
> "I'm I what is it like between you and Trowa?"
> 
> Quatre gave him a sidelong glance. Heero was still staring moodily into the distance and the little blond prince fancied he was seeing Duo's face in the star dotted sky. He smiled softly and closed his eyes, imagining the tall lanky Red Guard in his mind. "You know that feeling you get when you ride Wing?"
> 
> "Aa." The Prince was referring to the white stallion that was Heero's favourite mount. 
> 
> "The feeling you get when you race him without constraint? When the wind is blowing in your face? That wild, free feeling, your heart beating madly, feeling like nothing can stop you and there's nothing wrong in the world. That's what I feel."
> 
> "How do you feel?" he asked softly. His brother kept silent for so long Quatre thought he might have to prod him to answer again when he suddenly spoke, albeit haltingly. 
> 
> "I feel like I can't breathe. Like there's chains holding me down. Like I'm at the edge of the deepest chasm. Like," the Crown Prince trailed off. He shook his head angrily, sending dark locks dancing about. He stood up abruptly. "I'm going down," he informed his brother curtly. "I'm tired." He turned and agilely made his way over the treacherous rooftop.
> 
> Prince Quatre knew that his brother would not be seeking any rest on the silk sheets of his bed. He would be heading out among the people, to search for Duo again, like he did for the past few days. And he'd have to cover up for him again, so that the King wouldn't blow his top off if he should discover his heir roaming about the general populace without even a token guard force just to look for a peasant boy. 
> 
> "Like you'd die without him," he finished in a whisper into the silent air. Only the mocking sound of a far-off raptor, a mere black dot in the blue heavens, answered him. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 6
> 
> Five long days later, Duo sighed to himself wearily and sank down to the ground. The abandoned alley was quiet and dark, just perfect for his sullen mood. Life just didn't seem to treat him fair at all. First he'd been having the time of his life with Heero, then the stupid bells had to remind him the time and he had to dash away. Then he'd lost the wooden scythe somewhere in the ensuing dash to escape. He'd even picked up a lot of new bruises but those would heal over time. The hole in his heart and the lost of the scythe wouldn't however.
> 
> Infatuation, puppy-love, he'd tried to persuade himself over the last few nights. But it wasn't, he knew it. There was something between them, something very deep and special. He'd dream about the Crown Prince during the nights and woke up feeling very horny... and no Heero there to please him. And with the scythe gone, so were the wishes.
> 
> He'd had to work twice as hard to filch food and clothing and medicine for the other children. Well, you were growing soft, he berated himself. Now he really had to exercise all his talents in stealing to keep the younger and more feeble children alive.
> 
> Little Tressa was ill with a strange fever that he could find no cause for yet, nor a cure. It was that recurring fever, which had always been mild yet suddenly, struck her down seriously this time. He and the others had kept by Tressa's side the whole time and sponged her down in cool spring water to try to keep the fever down. The street kids couldn't afford a physician or a healer and had to make do with what they had. He hadn't been able to summon Doctor J to heal Tressa without the scythe and he felt so helpless to see Tressa dying slowly inches by inches before him. Just like Solo, he thought, stifling a sob as the old bitter memory rose again.
> 
> There had been many rumors and news about the Gathering Ball on the streets. Duo had heard everything from someone assassinating Heero to the Crown Prince choosing some old haggard lady to be his wife. 
> 
> Thinking back, Duo wasn't sure how it started. He and Heero had been talking about their lives in general (he didn't exactly lie, but polished things up a little) when they both stared into each other's eyes and suddenly _SNAP!_ Something had fallen into place and Duo found himself reaching out to kiss Heero. The Crown Prince met him first and kissed him deeply, tongue invading into his mouth to caress and touch everything, sending thrilling bolts of pleasure all over his body.
> 
> Then the bloody bells rang and reminded him of Doctor J. Duo tightened his fists and slammed it into the brickwall, ignoring the blood that splattered everywhere to cover the surface like some mad painter's artwork. He drove his fists again and again against the wall, driving his frustration and helplessness into it.
> 
> There was no way at all he and Heero could be together, he a street rat and Heero the Crown Prince. With the scythe gone there was no way he could heal Tressa at all. Tressa was going to die and it would all be his fault. Small, little Tressa, dearer than any real sibling he might have had. _And I'm going to lose her the same way I lost Solo._
> 
> Tears welled up as he slammed his fists against the now bloodied walls again. 
> 
> "_STOP!"_
> 
> That voice.Someone caught his hands tightly and spun him around. A boy with a dark fringe of bangs and the most intense piercing eyes glared at him and held him with a strength he hadn't thought possible. A boy dressed not in the rich clothing of the nobility but well used old clothing that wouldn't have set him apart from the ordinary folk.
> 
> "Stop that, Duo. You're hurting yourself," Crown Prince Heero said softly.
> 
> I must be dreaming, Duo thought dazedly, knees turning to water and letting him sink down to the ground.
> 
> Without another word Heero tugged his hands down towards him and cleaned it off with some water from a canteen. Then he proceeded to efficiently bandage his hands with some strips of cloth cut from his cloak. 
> 
> "He..Heero?" Duo stuttered. What was Heero doing in these parts? It wasn't safe for the Crown Prince to be wandering alone in these parts. He peered around him and saw no guards at all. Heero was wandering around here by himself?
> 
> Duo didn't realize he'd said it aloud when Heero replied him with cutting honesty.
> 
> "I was looking for you, Duo. And the guards would have been in my way."
> 
> "You..you were?" Duo cursed his glib tongue for getting tied up now. Where was his infamous humour and slick talking?
> 
> "To return this," Heero held out the wooden scythe. Duo's heart plummeted. Heero wasn't looking for him. He just wanted to return the scythe.
> 
> "Oh, yeah, I must have dropped it when I split," he muttered as he mechanically picked the scythe from Heero's outstretched hand. He froze when Heero's other hand caught his.
> 
> "Why did you leave?" Heero demanded, pushing him not ungently against the wall. Duo met him straight in the eyes and applauded himself for not flinching at the angry (and hurt?) orbs boring holes deep into him.
> 
> "I made a promise, Heero," Duo answered carefully. So Heero did have an ulterior motive. Duo's heart climbed up a few notches.
> 
> "To who? What is the nature of that promise?" he demanded, eyes a hard sheen.
> 
> "Relena," he returned. "I promised to see her home exactly at 12." Duo crooked a grin to see Heero relax minutely.
> 
> "You care about her?" Was there hesitation in that? 
> 
> "Heero, I care for her as much as I care for a ... a," Duo glanced around and picked a pebble up. "As much as I care for this!" He threw the pebble far away into the air. In the distance, they both heard the agonized scream of some poor unfortunate soul. Duo sweatdropped then cleared his throat. "A promise is a promise, that's all, Heero. I never want to see that minx again."
> 
> Heero drew closer until all he could see were his eyes. "Promise me you, Duo."
> 
> "Heero!" Duo gasped at the close burning proximity. "Isn't..are you absolutely sure? I mean, I'm just an orphan kid on the streets! You're the Crown Prince! What's more, the King is already unhappy enough with Quatre and that Red Guard!"
> 
> "Do you hate me?" Heero demanded.
> 
> Duo shook his head. Oh gods, didn't he dream of this ever since that night? Why was he refusing to simply pull Heero down and fuck him silly and love him until the end of time?
> 
> "Fuck the King," the Crown Prince said calmly. "I can deal with him. What I want to know is do you hate me?"
> 
> Duo kept silent, eyes closed, for one long moment. So long that Heero must have thought it a refusal and released his tight hold on his shoulders. "Gomen, Duo," Heero began roughly.
> 
> Duo silenced him with a kiss and proceeded to show him exactly what his feelings were about the matter.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 7
> 
> The blond prince sank into the padded chair, weary and tired. The King already knew about him and Trowa so there was no secrets there, but he did not yet know about Heero and Duo. Heero had bounced off the King's enquiries about a suitable bride by saying he had already considered a candidate and was investigating the candidate's background. He had carefully made no mention of the sex of the candidate, a wise strategic move on his part.
> 
> They had all danced around the King very carefully to keep Duo a secret with aid from Wufei who grew to be very useful for excuses to be locked up in a room for private conferences. Conferences that were between Heero and Duo only that is.
> 
> Relena meanwhile, had been labouring under the idea that Heero was making plans to wed her and had made no secret of this. She had told everyone she met and boasted of it so much that it had reached the ears of the King, who by all signs seemed to approve of it. Lady Une, he heard, had made no secret that she was displeased with Relena's behaviour and that her daughter Dorothy was far more suitable for Heero.
> 
> A brown head dipped in from behind and planted a gentle kiss. "Trowa," Quatre greeted, smiling. "You're looking very happy today."
> 
> "We have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"
> 
> "Oh?" the young prince said carefully. "Is it a very big problem type of news or small stuff type?"
> 
> "Your brother never does things by half measures. He summoned Relena to Court today, along with Duo. They'll have an audience with the King in an hour. He plans to tell everything."
> 
> "That was the good news?" Quatre asked, aghast. Their Father was sure to have a heart attack at this announcement.
> 
> "The good news is that Wufei found something that can refute your Father's orders and make it legal for us and Heero and Duo to stay together."
> 
> "Truly?" Quatre cried happily as he leapt to his feet and embraced his lover. He pressed himself against the other boy as he started a series of slow, wet, hot kisses. "Is the door locked?" he murmured. Trowa's arms came up to embrace him tightly as he responded favourably to Quatre's attentions. 
> 
> "Should bring you good news more often," the other remarked, smiling slightly. "I've taken care of the door already." [1]
> 
> "I love foresight in a guy," Quatre grinned slightly. "Do you think Heero could do without us for a few moments?"
> 
> "I'm sure he can."
> 
> ***
> 
> Duo concealed a grin as a flustered looking Quatre walked in with hurried steps, followed by a only slightly less flustered looking Trowa. He felt extremely jumpy and on the edge. Today was the day the world either ended for him or started a whole new chapter in his life.
> 
> He fingered his braid nervously while glancing discreetly around. Relena was there, looking rather smug with herself in her new dress, a dress he heard Lady Une bought only because it seemed attention by the king was inevitable. Heero was to his right, again in the dark green clothes that matched him just perfectly and the band that proclaimed his position as Crown Prince.
> 
> He was dressed rather respectably for a change. Of course, that time during the ball didn't count as the clothing then had been conjured. His new clothing were specially tailored for him. Heero had somehow bullied the tailor into keeping his presence a secret while making up a whole new wardrobe.
> 
> Which wasn't much of a challenge, Duo grinned. Since most of his taste ran to black color and priestly-looking clothing, the tailor probably got the better end of the bargain. On the other hand, an ever-present "Omae o koruso" threat probably didn't make the tailor's life easier. Quatre had lined himself up near Heero on the other side with Trowa standing behind him. The chamber was empty save for them.
> 
> The King was wearing a face that Duo immediately termed as His-Royal-Displeasure-Face. Probably couldn't figure out why he was here, Duo thought mirthlessly. He kept his hand ready on the scythe, just in case didn't go as well as planned.
> 
> "Well, Heero?" the King demanded. How fortunate, or unfortunate as the case may be, that Heero had chosen one of the King's better days for a private audience. Out of the corner of his eye Duo saw Wufei, dressed in rich white silk, coming up behind them.
> 
> "My lord," Heero replied in monotone while Relena smiled and curtsied gracefully. 
> 
> "I am here to reveal my future mate."
> 
> The King's face creased into a smile. "It's about time, my son. Congratulations, Lady Re-"
> 
> Heero cut him off with a sharp jerk of his hand. "It is not Relena, Father,"
> 
> The King looked surprised then his eyes narrowed in suspicion when no other girls arrived into the chamber. Relena looked shocked and her eyes were bigger than saucers. If it wasn't such a serious situation, Duo would have laughed.
> 
> "May I present, Duo Maxwell, Your Majesty." 
> 
> [1] know its a bit ooc, but there's a reason for it. Maybe a prequel?....
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter 8
> 
> That was his cue. Duo stepped forward to bow to the king and only a lifetime on the streets gave him the reflex to jump back and avoid the King's blow. The King's steel shod cane crashed imperiously against the marble floor
> 
> "What joke is this, Heero?" the King demanded angrily. "Bad enough that Quatre goes after a boy, but do you have to take after him too? I can disown you for this!"
> 
> "Actually, Your Highness, you can't," the Ch'in youth said politely. Wufei stepped forward, an ancient looking scroll in his hands.
> 
> "Chang Wufei, this is no business of the Ch'in. Leave and I'll forget this insult," the king snarled. The King's eyes were rimmed red, and saliva began dribbling in one corner. 
> 
> Wufei shook his head and Duo wondered how on earth he could remain so calm. No one in his right mind would face a maddened bull. But then, they weren't in the right mind at all, not at this particular moment. _In the left mind, and its getting crowded there_, a teeny voice whispered crazily in his mind. He viciously clamped it down and exulted at the scream of agony that echoed. The Ch'in boy brandished the scroll. "By the laws of your own country, your Highness, the marriage between Heero and Duo and your younger son Quatre with Trowa is legal."
> 
> "Who said so! I am King!"
> 
> "The law set down by your predecessor, King Lowe the 13th, is still valid today. By the laws of your own country, Your Majesty, no law by a deceased king that has been affirmed by the Council can be changed and it must be upheld."
> 
> Wufei unscrolled the parchment. "According to this scroll, King Lowe had married Ikari Heero and he set the law soon after than a homosexual marriage is as legal as a heterosexual marriage anywhere within the kingdom. To quote Section 1 of Article 16 of the Korinthian Charter of Rights and Freedom, 'Men and women of full age, without any limitation due to race, nationality, religion or sex, have the right to marry and to found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution.'" [1]
> 
> "Which means, Your Majesty, Heero is still Crown Prince and he can wed Duo Maxwell if he should wish and there is nothing that can be done to bar this marriage. This applies to Prince Quatre and Trowa Barton as well." 
> 
> "But a marriage without issue or heir can and will be declared null and void! That is the law too!" the King snarled, rising on trembling legs to glare at them all. Relena was stuttering Heero's name with the look of dumbfounded surprise still evident.
> 
> "A heir need not necessarily be of blood descent," Wufei continued, unruffled. He reminded Duo of an unmoving boulder in the face of a storm. "An adopted child can be designated heir."
> 
> The King was speechless with anger. Relena finally stumbled forward, clutching Heero's clothes in desperation. "Heero! How...how could you love that that.jerk?!?!"
> 
> Heero raised his hand and the thunderous sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the room. An abrupt moment later the deep, red imprint of his hand stood out on Relena's pale cheeks. "Never, never refer to Duo as a jerk. I don't need you anymore so you can leave now. I'm sure you know the way out yourself."
> 
> When Relena refused to even budge, a strange gleam entered Heero's eyes, a gleam Duo recognized all too easily. The last time that gleam had appeared, there wasn't much left of the person whom it was directed at and the stain was still evident on the floor. "Heero, NO!" The boy restrained his lover with difficulty. "Heero, it's not right! Just ignore her!"
> 
> "It is advisable to leave now, Miss Relena," Trowa told her. The girl glared at them all, tears of frustration in her eyes. She stomped her foot.
> 
> "Damn you all, it wasn't suppose to happen like this!" She turned accusing eyes at Heero and Duo. "You weren't suppose to fall in love with _him_! You were suppose to love only me!"
> 
> "Now who ever made that rule?" Wufei murmured mildly.
> 
> "That's the way fairytales go, idiot! The prince was supposed to fall in love with the poor girl! Not the poor boy!!!!" Relena cried, waving her arms around. To emphasize her point, Quatre thought. Although in reality it made her look like a frenzied, animated scarecrow. 
> 
> "Too bad, so sad," Duo muttered under his breath.
> 
> "Now you know life is not always a fairytale," Heero said, his voice and features impassive once more. "Not for you at least. You have till the count of 5 to leave my sight."
> 
> "Five?" Quatre asked. "It used to be 3!"
> 
> "I'm feeling generous today," Heero replied, deadpanned. When the count reached 3 and Relena still stood there with no signs of moving, Trowa and Wufei acted in concert to grab her arms and practically dragged her out screaming and protesting.
> 
> The King had slumped back in his throne, his clothes askew, foam and spittle running down one side of his mouth. His eyes were blank and unseeing. Heero stepped forward and calmly checked his heartbeat and peered intently at him.
> 
> "It worked," he announced finally. "Mission accomplished."
> 
> "What worked?" Duo cried. "He's just lying there cooing!"
> 
> "Exactly," Heero replied unperturbed. He turned and raised his voice. "GUARDS! Summon the Royal Healer! The King has had a relapse!"
> 
> A flurry of activity brought in all sorts of people and a bare moment later they all cleared out. In the ensuing interval, Trowa and Wufei returned, minus Relena of course. She had been dumped outside the Palace without further ado. Duo was still blinking in puzzlement then a light bulb lit brightly above his head. He brushed it away irritably before speaking.
> 
> "You knew he was already very sick!" Duo accused. Heero nodded. "You knew his heart couldn't stand any extra surprises or stress!" The Crown Prince nodded again as he settled gingerly on the throne. "You purposely provoked him!"
> 
> "Heero!" Quatre exclaimed. 
> 
> "All true," the dark haired youth nodded. He slipped the Crown Prince circlet off and carefully settled the Crown on. He frowned at the loose fit then threw the Crown away and placed his circlet back. "Now the King is ill, very ill and can no longer bear out his duties with a clear and fit mind. His health is at risk too. So his heir the Crown Prince will assume all his responsibilities and duties. Including his power."
> 
> "But if he gets better." Duo trailed off.
> 
> "He won't," Heero shook his head. "I spoke with the Healer just now. It seems that the King is no longer able to carry out his duties, much less even voice his needs. I was told he is now paralysed and he might not recover."
> 
> "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Duo asked, biting his lower lip. He felt ratherguilty. The King had only been concerned for the country and the welfare of his sons after all.
> 
> "One, his health was already deteriorating. It was just a matter of time. Two, his mind was going too. Two days ago he issued a decree that no one at all could eat meat, no meat of any kind at all, because that day he had trouble chewing his roast chicken. Wouldn't it be better for him to retire than for him to pass some new law that we had to give right of way to chickens?" Heero looked evenly at them all.
> 
> "He's right," Quatre admitted. Duo's smile grew wider and wider. He practically sprang into a surprised Heero's lap and curled up against the Crown prince, looking very pleased and satisfied.
> 
> "So, Heero, when we getting married?" Duo purred as he slipped his hand down his lover's chest. It was slowly going lower and lower.
> 
> Heero looked stuck between enjoying the caress and shoving away the public display of affection. 
> 
> "We'd better leave. I'll see you later for more details, Heero!" Quatre called out as he tugged Trowa away. Wufei had already beat them to the door at the first sign of impending intimate activity. As the young prince gently closed the door behind them, he could hear muffled exclamations and moans coming from within. He smiled to himself.
> 
> Wufei was waiting for them at a respectable distance. Quatre walked up to him and bowed deeply. "Thank you for all your help, Wufei."
> 
> The Ch'in youth shook his head. "No, I should thank you. It was getting very hard to be reasonable with the King and our government was almost at a dead end. Heero would be a much better ruler with Duo at his side."
> 
> "Not to mention the favors we owe you now," Trowa added without expression. Wufei grinned slyly. 
> 
> "Of course, we mustn't forget the favors, must we? I'll be sure to remind you at the proper time. And it's now time for me to report back to the Ambassador. He expects a detailed accounting."
> 
> "See you later, Wufei, friend," Quatre added. The Ch'in boy grinned and quickly strode away in a dignified manner. "Now," Quatre turned to smile slowly at the Red Guard. "This calls for a celebration, don't you think?"
> 
> [1] This is taken from the Universal Declaration of Human Rights, with a minor adjustment of adding 'sex' after the religion criteria. More information like this stuff can be found at the UN page. [Visit It][1]?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Epilogue
> 
> Duo yawned and rested his head against Heero's chest. The other boy was almost asleep, as was he. As he was slowly drifting off, a thought occurred to him. "Heero?"
> 
> "Hmmm?"
> 
> "How did you find me?"
> 
> One eye opened to regard him. "There aren't many with hair like yours, Duo. And I did have the scythe. Doctor J was very informative." Strange, why did Heero sound so sarcastic? What did Dr. J tell him anyway? He resolved to interrogate the genie later. 
> 
> "Ah," Duo murmured and settled back, curling his arms around Heero._ Mine!_ He thought in satisfaction. Then another thought occurred. "Heero?"
> 
> "What?" Exasperation and slight impatience tinged his reply.
> 
> "Now it's happily ever after for us, right?"
> 
> Heero smiled lazily and kissed him. "Happily ever after, from now till eternity," he agreed.
> 
> THE END  

> 
> © 1999 Rennuian, [http://vidrio-negro.net/home][2]   
Note: No, it is not happily ever after, not if I can do anything about it ^_^; This story is part of a story arc, called Mother Une (pun on Mother Goose Grimm), that is, to date, yet incomplete.

   [1]: http://www.un.org/
   [2]: http://vidrio-negro.net/home



End file.
